Vodka in the freezer
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: This is a story of the once formed, one-sided romance between Belarus Natalia and her big brother, Russia Ivan .


As most of us have probably come to realize, I RP the relationship between Belarus and Russia differently than a lot of people would expect of her. I have a different view on their relationship, that I think would make a really great RP base. No, she doesn't hate him for what happens in this FanFiction of mine. She still accepts that she used to love him, and now she doesn't. It's a hard thing for her to accept, but it's just that she's finally been broken down from rejection so much, that she's forced herself to break her heart and move on.

_"Sestra... Sestra!" The silver-bell voice called from outside the house, urgency and tears mingled in with the sound. A small girl ran out through the door, her braided silver bun bobbing lightly as she rushed. Outside, she saw the little girl running towards her, the pretty blue dress and tattered bow on her head gracing her beautiful face._

_"Natalia? What is wrong?" She asked out fo breath, wiping the tears from the girls pink cheeks. _

_"Big brother is stuck on a tree, sestra! He climbed after an owl... And he can't get down!" The girl hiccuped from the tears, before shurgging her face from her sister's hands. _

_"Alright, let's go get him." She said, smiling reassuringly at her sister's care for their brother._

_They walked to him, hand in hand, Natalia huddling to herself to keep warm in her dress. She wished Ivan were with her, so she could curl up with the scarf that Katyusha had given him. As they approached the tree that Ivan was stuck in, Katyusha heard him frantically yelling for someone to get him down. What she thgouth was adorable was how he kept yelling for his big sister. She smiled as she climbed the tree, trying to tie loose his scarf that was keeping him stuck to the branches. She looked down and saw Belarus lifting her arms up to him, trying to grab him to pull him down to her so he wouldn't fall to the ground. _

_ Natalia reached her small limbs up to him, trying to be reassuring by holding onto his hands. She looked at him, and she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. She felt a pang of sorrow in her chest. Why wasn't Katyusha done getting him down yet? As soon as the thought crossed her mind, he plumped on top of her, both laying in the snow. He jumped up quickly, grabbing her and wiping the snow off his face with frantic apoligies. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes watery and brightm before wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her face into his scarf._

_"I was so worried, big brother..."_

Her eyes flashed open, staring at the ceiling in her black room. She sat up, looking around her. What time was it? It was still dark out...

She looked out the window, seeing the snow coming down like hail. She wasn't leaving her house tonight, or tomorrow, it looked like. The snow was too thick and it was too dangerous to go outside. She gave a saddening sigh, having wanted to see Ivan desperately after the last world meeting... When she... Stormed out, for no reason. He was probably embarrassed of her for doing that. She closed the curtains calmly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed before rolling out of it.

It was only two a.m., but she was starving for some reason. Her stomach had probably been what woke her up. She went into her kitchen, opening the door to the fridge, pulling out some left over draniki and a glass of wine. Everyone thought she loved vodka, like her brother and sister, but she really only liked wine. She didn't drink much of it, anyways. She didn't need to warm her food, it was just as filling cold. She shut the door, walking into the dining room and sitting at her oddly small table. It was big enough for maybe four people if each squished together, one of the smallest tables made. She couldn't buy a large table... No one came over. She ate it slowly, not paying attention to anything, off in her own world inside her head. She felt cold hands on her shoulders, and jumped, turning around quickly, bearing her knife to the person's throat.

"Ivan..." She said, drawing the knife from his throat quickly, in fear he would yell at her. She put the knife on the table, turning back to him, not showing her fear.

He smiled at her, his sweet, charming smile, and she smelled the vodka on his breath. He'd been drinking.  
A lot.

"Natalia~. Come here, come here." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his warm, thick chest. She could hardly breath, hardly move, yet she could feel blood rushing to her pale, snow-white cheeks. For some reason, she felt the need to pull away, to escape this embrace. No matter how much she tried, Ivan was not letting go, not moving from her one bit.

"Ivan, can you let me go now? I'd like to finish eating..." She tried once again to push him away, just wanting the comfort of knowing she was free to do what she needed to do. He held her back, his hands on her shoulders, and smiled.

"You can eat later. Come with me!" He pushed her into the living room, walking jankily as he lead her by her hand to the living room.

He sat her down, plopping down on the couch next to her himself, wrapping an arm around her as he did. She stiffened lightly, awkwardly uncomfortable with how close her brother had been treating her. Once she had hit her teen years, she had developed this infatuation, this obsessive love for him. Over the years, she's also grown her hair out... Having observed that he seems to like it. It was still decently short, coming slightly past her shoulders. She was still young, in human years, only fifteen. Having Ivan so close to her... It frightened her. He'd always rejected her, run from her before. He was terrified of her! She was nervous, anxious for him to go.

"Natalia..."

She flinched at his voice, heavy, husky, childish... Her brother's voice, one she'd never heard. He ran a hand through her hair, and she shivered. The freezing hands of the wintery nation... Touching her like this? It was abnormal, it wasn't normal. She looked to his face, his violet eyes staring into her's.

He pressed his lips against her's quickly, her mouth filling with the taste of his saliva and the vodka she had in the freezer for him. Her eyes fluttered open, her hands reaching up and shoving themseleves to push his body away. The moment the pressure was off of her frail limbs, she coughed from the air that hadn't been able to take cover in her lungs.

"Brother, what are you doing?" She almost cried out, bringing her hands to her face in fear of him attacking her once again.

"I'm giving what you want, aren't I? You comfort me, I give you this... Da, this is right!" He smiled like a little boy, a boy touching an angel. His eyes were gleaming in joy, the smile pure...

"Brother, you're drunk... You're drunk! You'll regret this when you wake up, you'll rej-" His lips were to her's once again, brushing them, her quivering tongue falling silent to him.

"I would never use you like that, Natalia. Never."

He pushed her hands lightly to the side, away from her, and threw his lips onto her neck. She closed her eyes, praying he finally just have realized he'd been in love with her all this time, too.

She opened her icy blue eyes,seeing the white, bright ceiling that belonged to her bedroom. She lifted her arm up and over her comforter, running a hand through her blonde hair. She flinched, when something moved next to her. She looked over, and saw the platinum blonde hair of her brother, Ivan, Russia... In her bed? She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, yawning, raising her arms above her head. She got up, grabbing a brush and pulling out her bow.

_Where is my bow?_ She thought, not finding it in her hair. She walked to her mirror, before screaming bloody murder. Her arms wrapped themselves around her chest, before she could think. She ran back into her bedroom, tearing the blanket form Ivan's still sleeping body. Her eyes went wide, blue gems. The porcelain skin that was so innocently facing her. She delicatly held out her hand, tracing from his shoulder to his hand gently. His skin was ice cold, just like her's and Katyusha's... Ivan turned over in the bed, the violet eyes wide with realization at what he'd done.

"Natalia..." He breathed, the sound coming out shaky. He glanced at the floor, then back to her face. Not once did he look her at her... Her body.

"You forced it, brother..." She said, knowing that he'd blame her for what happened. He'd blame her for not stopping it, blame her for what he did...

"Don't you dare walk out!" Her voice came out strong and loud, too loud for what she'd meant it to be. She felt so much pain inside her chest, knowing that what had happened was him just using her. Yet, he didn't want to admit to it when he was sober.

"You did it! You forced me! You're giving me that look!"

The tears spilled over. Why?

What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she good enough? She was always there. Always there for him! What did he give her in return? Nothing at all! He'd use her for entertainment when he's drunbk, to fulfill his urges, and then when he woke up... She was nothing once again.

Ivan jumped from the bed, pulling on his pants and then his trousers. He fumbled with buttoning them, his fingers trmebling the entire time. Belarus stood, watching him, a mixture of disbeliefe and disgust on her face.

_You're going to leave? You're going to sleep with me, and then leave?_

_No._

_You will not leave me alone again!_

Ivan's breathing stopped. He stopped trying to button his pants, he stopped trying to leave. The blade at hsi throat was a threat. It wasn't an empty threat, a failing attempt at force. It was an act of hatred.

"And now you will kill me for defiling you?"

The hushness of his voice broke through the silence of their forgotteb breathing, ringing in Belarus' ears. Could she even bring herself to hurt him? The blade fell from her hand, landing on the cold, wooden floors between Ivan's feet.

**Human age: 19**


End file.
